Year Counts
There are many methods of counting years in Glorantha Solar Time *The Standard Method of Counting Years is Solar Time *This numbers the years from the Dawn which is considered to be 0 ST *Currently it is 1622 ST Lunar Year *The reference date is the year of the Red Goddess's ascension or 1247 ST *The years following that period are grouped into 54 year groups which are called Wanes. *Each Wane is numbered so that a given year is described by its wane number and its position within that Wane. *Hence 1622 ST is 7/51 or the fifty-first year of the seventh wane. *There is also a Zero Wane which only is only twenty-seven years long and is used to dates that took place when the Red Goddess was alive. Plentonic Year *The Plentonic Dating System was invented by Plentonius *This uses a reference point of 1 YS, which marks the enthronement of Yelm and the start of the Golden Age *Through contrived calculations, Plentonius determined that the Dawn took place on 111000 YS *Hence 1622 ST is 112622 YS Human Cycle Year *The Vithelans use a year count using the start of the Human Cycle or the Gray Age as a reference point. *A precise date has not been given for this system. *Hence 1622 ST may be be 2622 HY under this system. Brithini Year *Zzabur kept a precise count of the time that had elapsed since the start of the Storm Age *This is known to be 14,825 turnings of the Red Sands of Time. *The current year would be 16,447 RST. Abiding Book *The God Learners and the Rokari may date the years according to the revelation of the Abiding Book. *This was revealed in 646 ST *So 1622 ST may be 976 Abiding Years. Loskalmi Year *The Loskalmi may date their years according to the start of the current age. *Dates in the Loskalmi First Age are reckoned from the Dawn. *Dates in the Loskalmi Second Age are reckoned from Gbaji's death or 450 ST *Dates in the Loskalmi Third Age are reckoned from the birth of Siglat, which is an unknown date after 1483 ST. *'Comment': It seems that it should be the Loskalmi Fourth Age as not to reckon an age from the death or expulsion of the God Learners seems odd. Regnal Years *Other societies may date the years according to an important enthronement. *Kralorela may reckon time according to the enthronement of Godunya or 1124 ST *1622 ST would then be Godunya-498 *For Vormain, it might be the years since the establishment of the Twenty First Imperial House, which was in 1189 ST *Thus 1622 ST might be 21-433. *Afadjann might use the foundation of the first Jann, which took place in 1518 ST, making 1622 ST the 104th year of the Janns. *Fonrit in general might use the date of Garangordos's conquest of Fonrit which is said to have been in 500 ST. Sources *Guide to Glorantha *Middle Sea Empire (Book) *Glorious ReAscent *Revealed Mythologies Category:Gloranthan History